Mortal Kombat Wiki
'Welcome to the Mortal Kombat Wiki '''The wiki about the ''Mortal Kombat series, the famous fighting games by NetherRealm Studios. Slider Mortal Kombat Fatality.jpg|Fatality Theater|link=Fatality Theater|linktext=All Fatalities listed! Slider Mortal Kombat 2011.jpg|Mortal Kombat 9 Guide|link=Mortal Kombat (2011) Walkthrough|linktext=Difficult, but not impossible! Slider Mortal Kombat Characters.jpg|Characters|link=:Category:Characters|linktext=The good, the bad and the ugly. Slider Mortal Kombat Special Moves.jpg|Special Moves|link=Special Moves|linktext=You can do that too! ; [[Mortal Kombat series|The Mortal Kombat Universe]] * List of characters * Minor characters * Realms * Species * Arenas * Konquest mode * Storyline * Glossary ; Factions * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of the Shadow * Deadly Alliance * Edenian Resistance * Elder Gods * Forces of Darkness * Forces of Light * Lin Kuei * The Noob-Smoke Alliance * Outer World Investigation Agency * Red Dragon * Shaolin Monks * Shirai Ryu * Special Forces * Tekunin * White Lotus Society ; Real-world info * Actors * Tour * Comics * Music * Card Game * Collectibles * In Other Media ;External links *Official site *Mortal Kombat (2011) site ; Principal games * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat 3 * Mortal Kombat 4 * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Mortal Kombat: Deception * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) * more... ;Updates and ports * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * Mortal Kombat Gold * Mortal Kombat Advance * Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition * Mortal Kombat: Unchained * Ultimate Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection ;Adventure Games * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks ;Film * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Mortal Kombat: Devastation * Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins * Mortal Kombat: Legacy ;Television * Mortal Kombat: Conquest * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Mortal Kombat (also known as Mortal Kombat 9 and Mortal Kombat (2011)) is a fighting game from the ''Mortal Kombat'' series. Developed by NetherRealm Studios (formerly known as WB Games Chicago and Midway Games Chicago), it is the ninth installment in the series and the first published exclusively under the Warner Bros. label. Mortal Kombat was released on April 19, 2011 in North America, and has been released on April 21 in Europe on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 systems. A PC version has also been suggested as a possibility. The story begins after the events of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, but then returns to the period in which the first three games - Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, and Mortal Kombat 3 - occur. Due to a plot twist (the character Raiden now having knowledge of the future), the events of this time are slightly altered. thumb|660px News plain date News Who would you like to see in the next Mortal Kombat game? Kenshi (as an actual story character) Kai Reiko Tremor Hotaru Rain (as an actual story character) Mavado Sareena Chameleon Fujin Bo' Rai Cho Drahmin Jarek Cyber Smoke Hsu Hao All of the above Only those who died in MK9 All of the above, plus the ones who died in MK9 None of the above Mortal Kombat Screenshot 33.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 32.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 31.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 30.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 25.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 19.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 16.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 11.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 4.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 2.jpg 1976.png 1956.png Scorpion vs Sub Zero.jpg 695px-Mortal-kombat-10fev2011_f03.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 33.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 32.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 31.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 30.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 29.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 28.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 27.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 26.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 25.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 24.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 23.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 22.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 21.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 20.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 19.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 18.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 17.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 16.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 15.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 14.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 13.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 12.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 11.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 10.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 9.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 8.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 7.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 6.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 5.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 4.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 3.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 2.jpg Mortal Kombat Screenshot 1.jpg Locked&Loaded.jpg Brutal&PainfulAttack.jpg Freezingheadbutt.jpg 020411_mortal_kombat_x_ray_attack_t.jpg mortal-kombat-2011-x-ray-attack-screenshot.jpg Fire Up.jpg Sonya vs Scorpion The Pit.jpg High Vengeance.jpg Sub Zero Get over here 2011.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Página Principal pt:Mortal Kombat Wikia ru:Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Administration